


Cut Your Losses

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Magic, Emotional Manipulation, Fantasy, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Revenge, Terrible People in Love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: The man on the other side of the desk looked at Jesh quietly for a long moment, apparently weighing the words that had been spoken. Calmly, he refilled his inkwell and straightened a stack of papers that, as far as Jesh could see, had already been oriented perfectly parallel to the edge of the table. When he had run out of small tasks, he rested his head on his folded hands. Then, he burst out laughing.





	Cut Your Losses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyEventide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEventide/gifts).

The man on the other side of the desk looked at Jesh quietly for a long moment, apparently weighing the words that had been spoken. Calmly, he refilled his inkwell and straightened a stack of papers that, as far as Jesh could see, had already been oriented perfectly parallel to the edge of the table. When he had run out of small tasks, he rested his head on his folded hands. Then, he burst out laughing.

“You are not the first to come to me, you know?”, he said, his eyes twinkling. It was amazing how genuine amusement transformed that stern face, Jesh thought uncomfortably. It made the man seem… Almost human. Almost a person. Just some guy in his fifties, with salt and pepper hair, laugh lines and a truly captivating smile.

Suddenly he was not looking at just the monster of Isheges anymore, and Jesh had to wonder just how many of the stories had been exaggerated at the very least. Not for a second did he forget what this person was capable of, but… Clearly the man was not entirely unfeeling, though he was proving to be quite infuriating. “Revenge, after all, is hardly an original concept.”

Only anger kept Jesh from intuitively smiling back. “I told you what they did”, he said, his voice flat. He reached under his chair, pulled a roll of parchment from his backpack and threw it on the table, noting with grim satisfaction that it knocked a few papers out of alignment. “They accused me of practicing dark magic. Just read that!”

“And?” the man asked. At Jesh’s confused look he clarified. “Did you, in fact, practice dark magic? I’m just asking out of personal curiosity, by the way. I certainly don’t mind, and considering that, there”, he nodded at the parchment he had not bothered to unroll yet, “it doesn’t matter anymore, anyway. These people don’t really care whether you’re innocent or not, either.” His smile turned thoughtful. “But I guess you already know that. Otherwise, you would not have chosen to come here.”

Silently fuming, Jesh did not deign to answer that. The accusations in that writ were too absurd, too unbelievable, to even comment on that drivel any further. Jesh blushed when he saw the man was reading now, was occasionally chuckling, at what passages Jesh could guess perfectly well. “This is absolutely not funny”, he replied instead.

“It’s just a matter of perspective”, the man – the monster, Jesh reminded himself – explained. “From your point of view it is certainly not funny at all. You are being accused of quite severe crimes, and the way it looks like, you are going to lose your life or at the very least your position.” His grin contained a lot less humor now, and Jesh almost liked him for it. Almost.

“From my point of view… The guy who wrote this really likes to fantasize about you and the things you’d do with those demons, in loving, truly loving, detail. A former lover, I presume? Well, then. Creative, suitably kinky, and clearly not someone whose feelings you have to be concerned about – in your place, I’d seriously consider spending a last night with him. It will probably not be enough to make him revoke those accusations, but at least you’d have some fun before the guards come for you.” 

Trying and failing to stay calm, Jesh stood up. “In that case, it seems this conversation is leading nowhere.” He picked up his backpack and turned to go. “I’d apologize for wasting your time, but since you’re having so much fun with the… reading matter I provided you, I feel you have been recompensed in full.” Just when he had reached the door, a feeling prompted him to look back one last time.

The man was not laughing now, was in fact frowning at his folded hands, deep in thought. His voice was quiet and very serious now, too. “So… What else are you going to do, then?” He held up a hand as if to forestall Jesh’s protest. “I’m not being sarcastic now, by the way. What are your options? Of course you can cut your losses and walk away – it states right here that if you resign your position immediately, swear off all magic forever and go into exile, they won’t prosecute. I understand you don’t like it, but it might just be your best option. You’ll live, at least.”

Jesh walked back the few steps to the desk, throwing his backpack on the surface and deliberately knocking the inkwell to the floor, hoping for a reaction that did not come. “I also told you that already”, he hissed. “I want revenge, and I thought you of all people would understand that. I want to learn from you how to take my revenge. I don’t care whether I live or die in the process. They can burn me at the stake as long as he goes down with me.”

“Ah.” The man nodded, all traces of his earlier amusement gone. If Jesh didn’t know better, he would have thought the expression almost sad. “In that case, I think I can help you. Give me your hand.” At Jesh’s hesitation, he repeated himself. “Give me your hand. You want me to teach you about revenge? I like you, so I will, and the most important lesson will have to come first. Give me your hand.”

Hesitant, Jesh held out his hand. He was not surprised the older man’s grip was firm as steel. He was, however, surprised at the gentleness with which the man ran his fingers across his palm, almost a caress. He was surprised when the man pulled out a knife from out of nowhere – it must have been hidden in the stack of paper, Jesh thought absentmindedly – and slowly, deliberately cut Jesh’s hand.

He suppressed his urge to scream, but no matter how hard Jesh tried, he could not keep the tears back. Nor, it appeared, did the man, the one who had taken the revenge of all revenges on the fields of Isheges, expect him to. Jesh was relieved to see no hint of laughter in the dark mage’s eyes. “Speaking purely from experience, here”, the man whispered, “revenge will hurt yourself the most.” 

Numbly, Jesh looked at the blood pooling in his hand, overflowing and dripping on the smooth surface of the desk. He looked at the man still holding his hand. Neither man spoke for a while, until Jesh smiled and whispered, “I understand.” He would not turn back, and maybe, just maybe, he would not be alone, either. “So… Are you going to tell me your name?”


End file.
